


I don't wanna go there

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Developed Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just had a nightmare and he needs Stiles to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna go there

_Derek firmly tries to open his eyes only to find out he’s standing somewhere inside what seems to be an abandoned building. He looked around, confused on what’s happening and he sees no one around, in fact everything is dark and there is only a small amount of light enough to see his self. Despite the werewolf sense Derek has, he can’t see through the darkness that’s eloping the whole place and then in a second there was a loud click echoing, turning on yet another light and he was shocked to see across him, more than a few feet in front him was Stiles._

_Stiles is in front of him, bruised, bleeding and tied._

_Derek shouts his name ‘STILES’ but nothing comes out of his mouth. He tries to walk towards him but his feet betrayed him. They won’t move! He can’t move. Derek tries to shout again but there were nothing coming out of his mouth and then that’s when Stiles tries hard to lift his head and look towards him and smiled as if he heard Derek called his name._

_Derek tries to smile back to Stiles but his vision started to get blurry as tears started to form in his eyes. He can’t do anything. He can’t move and it sucks! He tries to reach out to Stiles when two unknown men came into the scene carrying a knife and a rusty metal bar._

_In his mind, Derek knows where this is going to so he takes all his energy to try and say something again but still nothing comes out. He kneels and he notices one of the men held up the metal bar and hits Stiles on his head._

_‘NO’ he mouths as the first tear rolled dramatically in his cheeks._

_‘STOP!’ –nothing . . ._

_‘STILES!’ –still nothing._

_And then the crook hits Stiles once more in his head._

_‘STOP’_

_‘PLEASE’ he whispers_

_And then Stiles looked straight ahead again looking at Derek; blood dripping through his head as Stiles smiles weakly at him._

_Derek notices the other men holding the knife and his fears are starting to come to reality—or as he think are. Derek wiped his eyes trying to move, forcing every inch of his muscle to move, to save Stiles but no matter how hard he force himself, no matter how hard he tries it seems like he’s glued to the floor._

_He looked again at Stiles and sees that the man with the knife was pulling his hair up and the knife placed in his neck._

_Derek felt his heart clenched and his chest aching of pain as tears flowing softly in his cheeks. He can’t bear to see Stiles like this, especially like this when he can’t do anything to save him._

_Nothing._

_When the man was about to slit Stiles throat out Derek gathered all he can, all his will, his strength to shout._

_‘STILES!!!!!’_

            Derek jolted out of his bed when he shouted Stiles’ name out loud. Isaac, who is downstairs hurriedly came up to Derek’s room and said “What happened?”

            Isaac was looking at Derek with worried eyes and Derek looked around him and noticed that he’s in his room, his sweat hovers his back and dripping in his chin.

            It was all a nightmare.

            Not a moment had passed and Boyd was beside Isaac asking the same question ‘what happened’ but Derek seems to be lost and then he said choking “Where’s Stiles?” Isaac and Boyd both shared a look of confusion and then Isaac said “He’s in his house.” Boyd raised a brow and said “Did you just have a nightmare?” They both felt the tension in their Alpha’s shoulders and then Derek hurriedly stood up, grabbed his keys and stormed out. Isaac and Boyd still looked confused and they heard the Camero start up and skid out.

            Stiles is in his room in front of his laptop dumbly typing into google ‘How do you know when a werewolf likes you?’ and then suddenly he heard someone crashed in his floor, Stiles jumped out off his seat and when he turned to look he saw Derek panting on his floor, trying his hardest to stand.

            “Dude, what the fuck?” Stiles said and he immediately flips his laptop.

            When Derek finally stands up he immediately hugged Stiles. He hugged Stiles so tight that Stiles had to tap Derek’s back to remind him that he’s suffocating. Derek let’s go but goes back into hugging him again but this time the hug a lot more comfortable.

            “Wha—Are you okay?” Stiles said as his hands rose slowly in Derek’s back.

            “Don’t leave me” Derek murmurs from Stiles shoulders.

            “Uh, dude I’m not going anywhere”

            “Please . . .” Derek said and Stiles tilted his head as he heard the fragility in his voice and the silent sob that made his heart twitch.

           

 

Stiles could feel Derek’s heartbeat and notices that it’s beating rapidly. He has no idea what’s going on but he feels that Derek needs this right now so he doesn’t move but instead he said “It’s okay. Whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay. I will never leave you” with that he felt Derek’s hands grip tightly on his hips.

            Derek let’s go of the hug and he pressed his forehead onto Stiles, his hands hovering his cheeks and slowly Derek kissed Stiles and Stiles had nothing to do but surrender and close his eyes. “Promise?” Derek whispers and then Stiles hugged him and said “Promise”

            They stood there for a couple of minutes hugging and kissing, Stiles didn’t mind if Derek is covered in sweat, he just wants to be there if Derek needed him. After that Derek had fallen asleep so Stiles had to lay him on his bed and then minutes later he decided to join him. When Derek woke up he saw Stiles head lying comfortably in his chest, his hands wrapped around him. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles with the intention of not letting him go promising to protect him at all times. Derek carefully moved to kiss Stiles on his head, rubbing the human’s shoulders lightly before falling back asleep.

_I won’t leave you._


End file.
